


Temporary Home

by imperfectEquinox



Series: Temporary Home [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Foster Care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 09:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imperfectEquinox/pseuds/imperfectEquinox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a temporary home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporary Home

Your name is Dave and you don't really have a last name. You've never really had a last name, and you probably wont for a long time. For as long as you can remember you've been shipped around from foster home to foster home. It doesn't bother you, not really. You never get attached to anyone and you never end up staying in one home for more than six months.

Currently you are seven years old and you are the coolest six year old you know, not that you know allot of seven year olds. Ir any for that matter. You don't have any friends and you refuse to go to school with a whole bunch of stupid kids that are stupid.

Most people don't like you because you never listen to anything anyone says. You don't go to school, they send you off on the bus but you never actually enter the school, or you don't pay attention and leave at recess. They can't seem to find a way to stop you. You still haven't made it past the first grade because of all of your absences. You also never do chores when they ask you to. They all end up giving up on you eventually.

Once you got sent to some majorly Christian home, but that didn't last more than a few weeks. One look at your eyes and they were calling you a devil child and never even made contact with you. You guess red eyes are abnormal and you don;t really care that much, but now you notice the tiniest flinch whenever you looks someone in the eyes, even if they try to hide it. Really deep down inside it hurts, but you just shove that feeling down deeper where you can hardly feel it. 

Right now you are in a car on the way to your new foster home. Your new "mother", Mrs.Smith, is going on and on about how random crap that doesn't mean anything to you. She's going on and on about how you'll just love your new home and how you shouldn't be afraid to call her mom and her husband dad and that you can call the other kids your sisters and brothers and its all meaninglessness crap to you. 

The car pulls into the driveway and get out of the car and her husband rushes outside and grabs your small bag and they lead you inside smiles so big. They stop right inside the front door and you can tell it's going to be hell. You can hear the screeches of younger children and it makes your eardrums want to bleed. 

The couple is standing in front of you and they smile down with too white smiles and perfect teeth.

"So David, what do you think of your new home?" Mrs.Smith asks.

You just shrug at her and mutter, "It's a house."

The couple looks kind of disappointed but you don't care.

This is just a temporary home.

**Author's Note:**

> So I have a sequel and I'll write it if I feel motivated but on't get your hopes up... Well not exactly a sequel but more of a continuation? Also other stories that if I continue will tie together...


End file.
